Software as a service (SaaS) solutions allow customers to outsource the management of a computing infrastructure and software that is required to run the business of the company. The SaaS solution may rely on computing devices in a remote location, referred to as the cloud, from the company. However, companies in certain domains, such as the manufacturing domain, may require a stable real-time and highly available computing environment for the manufacturing systems. For example, machines that are operating on a shop floor and performing some operations require a real-time and highly available computing environment. Relying on the SaaS solution may not be a reliable choice due to network stability issues, real-time constraints, etc.